


Petals of Confession

by JumpingSeaPickle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingSeaPickle/pseuds/JumpingSeaPickle
Summary: Valentines day is a day of romance and confession. For Perry there's no better day to tell Heinz how he feels.
Relationships: perryshmirtz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Petals of Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of anything seems off!  
> (This is after Heinz becomes good, so they aren't nemesis with each other anymore)

The flower shop smelled like earth and about twenty different perfumes. The lady working at the counter was short and chubby with curly blonde hair that had pink streaks in it. Her face was dotted with freckles, her eyes a lovely blue. She wore a soft brown sweater that made it a little less obvious that she was covered in dirt. Perry walked up to the counter slowly, looking through the flowers and plants lining the shelves. Water dripped from the leaves. Something about the shop just made him feel light, perhaps bubbly, even though he was nervous about why he was there. With a voice as gentle as a soft breeze the lady at the counter greeted him. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for hon? We’ve got plenty of roses for Valentines day if that’s what you’re wanting!” 

He shook his head. No no, roses were too common. He wanted a bouquet that would say everything he hadn’t really been allowed to. The lady, whose name tag read ‘Tia’, gave a knowing smile and patted the counter as if to tell him to spill everything. “Something special then! What do you have in mind?” Perry pulled out the list he had in his pocket. After an hour of research he had finally thought of a bouquet that would work. He wasn’t the best at stuff like this but Tia didn’t seem like she would be too bothered to help him fix any problems. She took the list and read through it, her smile growing wider the further she read. “Oh honey, you thought hard about this one didn’t you? You must have someone really special. I’ll be just a moment, got to grab the flowers, not a lot of people ask for these ones.” 

Perry watched her practically skip into the back. While he waited he looked at the shelves behind the counter. They were lined with decorative pots and fancy paper options to wrap the flowers in. Stacks of multicolored ribbon also adorned the shelves. Tia returned to dump a basket of the flowers he had wanted onto the counter. “Any specific color paper and ribbon? I think matching your hair would be a sweet touch, unless you want to keep it more anonymous?” Perry smiled nervously,  _ I’ll be delivering them in person.  _ It took some thinking but he decided that giving the bouquet in person would be better, given who it was for. “So that's a yes for the color match?”  _ Yes please.  _ She turned to grab the paper. Tutting at the ribbons for a few moments she seemed to settle on a simple white one. 

Just as Perry had wanted the pink of the Stock flowers had made a perfect contrast against the yellow, white, and blue of the rest of the flowers. A little bit of fern tied the whole thing together. Tia lovingly tied the ribbon around the bundle and handed it over to him. After paying, Perry promised to return to let Tia know how it went. She waved him out with a huge grin shining on her freckled face. Perry was feeling oddly confident again. Butterflies still swarmed his stomach but something about having an actual plan definitely helped with his nerves. It seemed like only minutes had passed before he was standing at his former nemesis’s door.

He took a deep breath to steel his nerves before knocking sharply. Heinz opened it immediately and Perry had to wonder if he had been waiting there. It took a moment for Perry to realise that Heinz also held a bouquet and his face was cherry red. “I saw you walking over here.” Was his explanation. Perry snorted but his face was also bright red. “I uh...I bought these for you! The lady at the shop helped me pick them out.” They switched bouquets, both flustered enough to nearly drop them, and Perry realised that his had the same flower for secret love as the one he gave Heinz. The heat from his face spread to his ears. “Do you want to come in? I made some tea, your favorite kind, and Vanessa is taking Norm out for a walk for the afternoon. He wanted to see the people being all romantic for some reason. Weird robot.” Perry walked inside happily as Heinz continued to ramble. 

As soon as he stepped foot into the shop the next day Tia greeted him with: “So Dr. Doofenshmirtz liked the flowers?” She had a smug look on her face when he gaped at her in shock. “Look hon, not everyone wants a specialized bouquet symbolizing their secret feelings wrapped with teal paper to match the teal hair of their crush. That and he talked about you a lot. Why don’t you come on back and tell me how it went?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of the flowers that were in the bouquets, their meanings, and their colors!
> 
> Evening primrose: I cant live without you: yellow
> 
> Bittersweet: hard to swallow truth: blue w/yellow center
> 
> Acacia: pure love that is concealed: yellow
> 
> Fern: magic and fascination: green
> 
> Gardenia: professing secret love: white
> 
> Stock: you will always be beautiful to me: pink
> 
> The Bittersweet was symbolic of when Perry realized he was in love, which was when they were still fighting each other. The rest are pretty self explanatory (I think lmao) . I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
